Etre homo ou mafieux telle est la question
by Nekomichan06
Summary: Antoine , un aristocrate de la région parisienne vit une petite vie paisible avec son père chef d'entreprise maritime dans une immense demeure . Sa vie bascule quand son Oncle , mafieux italien lui demande de lui succéder dans son " entreprise " . Pour lui échapper il va devoir se "marier" avec Patrick qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer ..
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1: Un choix cornélien

Voilà une autre fic ( oui 4 fics en même temps c'est beaucoup je sais mais j'suis une folle et j'aime les challenges )

J'ai voulu écrire sur un sujet qu'on connaît ( la mafia ) et le tourner en dérision parce que j' suis une imbécile tarée xD

J'ai mit un couple inédit pour changer un peu qui j'espère vous plaira

Ps: A part Antoine , Patrick , Samuel Richard et Elsa ( la copine de Patrick qui n'est pas sa copine dans cette fic ) ce sont des personnages inventés dans frappez pas xD

Bonne lecture les loulous :)

On dit qu'il y a deux types de personnes , les riches et les pauvres , mais il y a aussi deux types de riches . Les premiers se sont les riches généreux , doux , qui pensent plus aux autres qu'à eux .

Ils gagnent honnêtement leur argent et vivent au milieu des autres personnes même si leurs manoirs se démarques des modestes maisons et immeubles alentours .

Ensuite viennent les autres riches ceux qui se cachent des autres , qui détournent de l'argent sales et écrasent les autres plus que nécessaire pour s'assurer richesse et prospérité .

Notre héros , Antoine est entre les deux , c'est un « sang mêlé » si on peut dire ( oui je sais on est pas dans Harry Potter mais c'est ma fic je dis ce que je veux :P ) .

Son père étaient des premiers riches , bon et généreux , il donnait des banquets caritatifs ouverts au publique et des barbecues où il laissaient les gens venir quand ils le voulaient . Il est PDG dans une grande entreprise maritime et actionnaire dans une entreprise pétrolière et donne régulièrement de l'argent à des associations . Un Bon Samaritain quoi …

Son oncle lui est un grand mafieux italien craint par certains respecté par d'autres il n'hésitait pas à décimer des familles pour parvenir à ses fins parfois même pour son plaisir personnel .

Une vrai machine à tuer , très intelligent aussi car c'est un grand stratège qui peut faire ses petites affaires sans se faire repérer ni par la population ordinaire ni par la police .

Antoine lui … Il aime bien faire chier le monde sans pour autant tuer les gens on va dire .

D'ailleurs il a l'air très en forme aujourd'hui …

«Carmen viens ici! »S'exclama t-il

Une jeune employée rousse et un peu boulotte arriva vers lui , toute rouge .

«Oui monsieur Antoine …? »Fit -elle d'une voix toute timide

«Apporte moi de l'argent et à bouffer , maintenant!»

«Euh … Oui monsieur … »

Elle s'inclina et alla dans a cuisine .

Antoine s'allongea sur le canapé et consulta son téléphone … Rien .

Elle ne l'avait pas encore appelé .

«Je le savais … Elle m'a oublié .. Encore .»

Il jeta son portable contre le mur , l'appareil se cassa en mille morceaux avant d'atterrir bruyamment par terre .

«Monsieur Antoine que s'est -il passé? »Paniqua Carmen en arrivant un plateau à la main

«T'occupes pas de ça , contentes toi de poser le plateau et de demander à l'autre de m'acheter un nouveau portable , et dernier cri cette fois . »

«Tout de suite , monsieur! »

Elle posa le plateau et reparti presque en courant .

«Petite incompétente …»

Il entendit une sonnerie flippante venant de son fixe personnel, c'était son Oncle Carlos qui l'appelait .

« Ca c'est vraiment pas bon … » Pensa t-il avant de décrocher:

«Allô?»

«Comment va mon neveu chéri?» Fit la voix nasillarde de son Oncle

«Il s'emmerde … »

«Viens me voir dès que tu le peux , j'ai à te parler et crois pas après ça tu t'emmerderas plus jamais de ta vie . »

«Pour des bonnes ou des mauvaises raisons? »

«Ca ça sera à toi d'en juger , à tout à l'heure mon p'tit gars .»

Le jeune homme raccrocha et mit un bras sur ses yeux .

Pas une journée où il peut glander devant sa télé à rien faire et à rien dire … On doit tout le temps l'emmerder …

Il se décida tout de même à s'habiller et à se réparer pour sortir .

«Antoine … Antoine! »S'exclama une voix familière

«J'ai pas le temps Richard!»

Il fonça vers la porte d'entrée . Malheureusement il avait oublié un petit détail …

«Antoine?»

Son père … Et à tout les coups il savait où il allait , il a toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude d'espionner ses conversation à son plus grand désespoir . Vu que lui et son frère Carlos se détestaient il allait l'empêcher de partir...

«Je dois y aller Papa .» Tenta son fils malgré tout

«Tu sais que j'aime pas ça .. »

«Oui je sais mais il va pas me tuer ça va aller . »

«Tu me promets de vite revenir , une heure au grand maximum . »

«Tu sais très bien qu'avec lui on reste longtemps .. »

«Je t'en supplie! »

«Oui Papa . »

L'homme le prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front . Antoine réprima tout de même un petit sourire . C'était quelqu'un de très jovial et de gentil et cette fragilité quand on lui parlait de son frère le rendait adorable malgré ses 50 ans passés .

«Allez mon papa … Je te promets que je reviens tôt … »Lui dit il en lui embrassant la joue

«Ok .. »

Il finit par le lâcher et le jeune homme partit avec un rapide signe de la main .

Il arriva chez son Oncle , une super belle maison Blanche et argent avec pourtant un écriteau avec marqué en gros et en lettre de sang « Ne surtout pas entrer sans autorisation » .

Il ne se rappelait plus quelle excuse avait sorti son Oncle pour faire passer ça pour quelque chose de légal mais il s'en était sorti vu que la police n'avait jamais rôdé dans le coin pour surveiller ses, activités .

Et c'était tant mieux … Pour les flics .

Il poussa à peine le portail rouge qu'il se fit attaquer par une bande de molosse haut de trois mètres de haut qui se mirent à lui mordre les mollets et le cou .

«Assis les cabots! »Fit une voix autoritaire et caractéristique que l'Aristo reconnaîtrait entre mille

L'Oncle Carlos habillé d'un costume bleu marine arriva vers lui d'un pas élégant et un sourire narquois .

«Bien dressés n'est-ce pas?» Demanda t-il d'un air fier

«Il pourraient tuer n'importe qui .. »

«C'est le but , enfin les intrus pas la Famille . »

Il claqua des doigts et trois des hommes de mains prirent les chiens pour les emmener au loin tandis qu'un autre s'occupait à soigner la plaie qu'Antoine avait sur le cou .

«Comment va Jorgio? »Demanda Carlos avec ce même sourire méprisant qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son frère cadet

«Il va très bien , il a vendu n de ses bateau 400 000 euros . »

«Et vous en avez gardé combien? »

«55 000 . »

«A peine plus d'un dixième … »

«C'est pas mal on est avec toi les plus riches du pays . »

«Oui mais moi je gagne largement plus en un mois que vous en deux ans . »

«Arrête de le dénigrer .. »

«T'as raison , c'est pas pour ça que t'es venu les dénigrement se feront un autre jour . »

Il congédia l'infirmier et l'incita à le suivre jusqu'à son bureau .

Antoine ne voulut pas regardait l'intérieur de la maison savant pertinemment que cela ressemblait plus à une maison close et à une maison de torture plutôt qu'à une demeure normale .

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau qui lui était à peu près normal si ce n'est que la peinture était semblable à la couleur du sang et qu'il y avait des têtes humaines sur des piques éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce .

Le mafieux s'installa sur un fauteuil noir et l'invita à faire de même sur le fauteuil d'en face

«Pourquoi tu voulais me voir mon Oncle?»Demanda Antoine un peu méfiant

L'Oncle Carlos l'observait avec un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon ..

«J'aimerais te faire la meilleure proposition de ta vie . »Dit -il d'un ton détaché

Le jeune homme se figea .

«Me dis pas que …»

«Et si … Je veux que tu me succède dans mon … Entreprise . »

«Entreprise tu parles ça n'a rien d'une entreprise . »

«Tais toi jeune insolent!» S'écria un des hommes de mains

Carlos claqua des doigts et le criard se retrouva à terre , le corps criblé de balles .

«Tu vois , si tu me succèdes tu pourras tuer qui tu veux .»

«C'est horrible … »

«C'est la loi de la jungle . »

«Je veux réfléchir .. »

«Bien sûr , je te donne le temps qu'il te faut c'est vrai que ça doit être dur à encaisser d'un coup pour un jeunot comme toi . »

«Et … Je peux sortir quelques minutes? »

«Je t'en prie . »

Antoine sortit sur le balcon tandis que l4oncle se tourna pour fumer une cigarette .

Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde , à peine son oncle eut le dos tourné qu'il sauta par dessus la rambarde et fonça dehors .

«Maître Antoine est parti!»S'exclama un homme de main

«T'en fais pas … Il reviendra à moi … Ils revienne toujours à moi . Donne l'ordre de surtout rien faire . »

«B... Bien Maître! »

Antoine réussit à sortir facilement de la demeure , facilite à laquelle il porta aucune attention se contentant de courir vers sa liberté .

Courir , encore et toujours courir , il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre que ça . Il bousculait les gens sans même les voir , il ne les entendait pas crier , il traversait la route manquant toujours de se faire écraser par les voitures bus et autre véhicule susceptible de le tuer , il ne les entendait pas klaxonner .

Soudain il percuta de plein fouet un jeune homme qui lisait tranquillement.. Au milieu du trottoir!

Mais qu'elle abruti!

Il tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol Antoine sur le jeune homme .

«Ma tête … »Gémit ce dernier

Il toucha ses cheveux bruns et sentit une goutte de sang sur sa main .

«J'suis désolé mais si tu faisait attention rien de tout ça ne serait arriver! »Explosa Antoine

«Je vous prie de bien vouloir vous calmer monsieur . »

«Et c'est un coincé du cul en plus … Ca ne pouvait pas être pire … »

Il avait à peine fini qu'il crut entendit les voix des hommes de son Oncle . Enfin c'était pas eux mais laissons le rêver .

«Et merde je l'avais oublié ceux là … »Grogna t-il

«Plaît -il …? »

«Tais toi et suis moi! »

Il se releva l'aida à se relever lui prit la main et reprit la route jusqu'à chez lui , enfin chez son père , oh et puis peut importe vous avez compris!

Arrivés à destination il s'arrêtèrent épuisés .

«Je vous préviens... Je vais appeler mon avocat … »Fit le brun

«Oh la ferme . »Grogna Antoine

«Non je la ferme pas c'est vraiment …»

«Monsieur Antoine?» Intervint une vielle femme de ménage en arrivant vers eux

«Ah t'es là toi , ramène mon père ici et immédiatement!» Ordonna l'interpellé plus qu'énervé

«C'est pas des façons de parler à une dame! »S'indigna l'inconnu

Pourtant l'employée s'inclina et s'exécuta sans broncher .

«C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire . »Fit Antoine avec un sourire satisfait

«C'est ignoble … »

«Rah tu me gonfles espèce de coincé du cul!»

«Moi au moins je suis poli et courtois et puis … »

L'autre s'allongea et fit semblant de ronfler .

«Mais …. »

«C'est bon t'as fini ton p'tit discours?»

Et c'est un magnifique shocking face de l'inconnu la foule est en délire!

«Antoine enfin tu es là! »Fit son père en fonçant sur lui

Il le releva et le prit dans ses bras .

«Comme je te voyais pas arriver j'ai cru que quelque chose t'étais arrivé»

«C'est bon je vais bien … j'ai 24 ans … »

«Justement! T'es encore un tout petit bébé … »

L'autre se mit à rire légèrement .

«Et toi le coincé du cul tu ferais mieux de la mettre en veilleuse . »Grogna le garçon aux cheveux fous

«C'est tellement mignon … »

«Oh la ferme! »

«Qui est-ce …? »Demanda le père en le pointant du doigt

«Juste quelqu'un que j'ai fauché en rentrant de chez Oncle Carlos . »Répondit son fils en haussant les épaules

«J'aimerais porté plainte . »

«Mais non mais non que dîtes vous là c'est pas bien … »Fit le plus âgé en le prenant par la main

«Mais … Il m'a fait mal …. Il m'a blessé à la tête , j exige réparation »

«Ne vous inquiétez pas on va arranger ça …»

Il l'emmena dans le salon et le fit s'asseoir dans un magnifique fauteuil doré .

Antoine s'installa à côté tandis que le Père se mir sur son fauteuil blanc habituel .

«Fiston , raconte moi ce qui s'est passé .» Dit -il d'une voix étonnamment calme

«Bah en gros … Oncle Carlos veut que je le succède dans ce qu'il appelle son entreprise . »

L'homme habituellement si jovial et optimiste eut soudain un air grave et sérieux qui faisait peur .

«D'accord … Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?»

«Que je voulais du temps pour réfléchir , et quand j'ai vu qu'il insistait j'ai demandé à sortir et je me suis enfui , et c'est en chemin que j'ai percuté ce gros lard que tu vois devant toi . »

«Je m'appelle Patrick pas Gros Lard! »

«Je m'en fous pour moi t'es un gros Lard . »

«Vaut mieux être un gros lard qu'être … »

«Stop! »

Silence …

«Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de te sortir de cette situation . »Conclut le Père

«Ouais mais comment ..? »Répliqua Antoine , on a aucun de pression sur lui .

«Il faut que t'arrive à le faire fuir .. Quel est le type de personne que les machos mafieux détestent le plus? »

Autre silence , plus pesant cette fois .

«Les homos! »Fit le Père un peu plus joyeux

«Attends je dois me faire passer pour un homo … Mais comment? »

«Tu … Vas te marier avec lui! »

Il pointa du doigt Patrick qui le regarda d'un air bête .

«M... Moi … Pourquoi?! » Balbutia ce dernier

Ca lui donna un air encore plus stupide …

«T'es le seul qu'on ait sous la main , et on doit faire les préparatifs du mariage le plus tôt possible .»

«Je ne veux pas choisissez quelqu'un d'autre , j'ai une vie moi . »

«Moi aussi j'en ai une , et elle est largement mieux que la tienne … Et je suis pas puceau . »

«Je ne suis pas puceau , par contre vous vous avez une tête de puceau . »

«Non je n'en suis pas un et puis j'ai une plus grosse bite que toi . »

«C'est pas vrai …»

«Mais vous allez arrêtez oui?! On s'en fout de qui a la meilleure vie qui est puceau ou qui a une plus grosse bite ce que je veux moi c'est protéger mon fils donc soit vous dites oui soit je fais en sorte que vous soyez rayé de la carte aussi rapidement que l'on dit « gâteau de riz »!»

Gros blanc …

«Je ...Je … Je .. Suis …. Suis ...Désolé … »Bégaya Patrick

«Non c'est moi … J'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça . »

«Mais vous savez … Je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire ce genre de mariage … Pour moi un mariage c'est l'union de deux personnes qui s'aiment et nous on se connaît même pas . »

«Je vous propose un marché …Vous nous aidez à régler ce problème , cela prendra deux semaines au maximum , vous ne portez pas plainte contre nous et en échange je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez , argent , voiture , bateau , yacht , tout ce que vous voudrez sera à vous . »

«Si c'est vrai ce que vous dîtes … C'est d'accord , je veux bien vous aider . »

«Bien , nous ferons parvenir vos bagages jusqu'ici …»

«Mes bagages?! »

«Ne me dis pas qu'il vivra ici?!»

«Non merci j'ai déjà une maison …»

«Y a pas de non merci qui tienne .»

Le vieil homme le força à lui donner son adresse et envoya ses majordomes lui prendre ses affaires .

Patrick se fit conduire dans sa chambre dont il ne prêta pas attention à la beauté et s'allongea sur le lit moelleux , épuisé .

«Dis donc le Gros Lard tu devrais prendre une douche parce que là tu pues le crottin de cheval .» Grogna une voix masculine

«De quoi?»

Il se tourna et vit une petite peluche dressée fièrement devant lui et grimaçant de façon bizarre .

«Qu'est-ce … C'est toi qui viens de parler ou je deviens dingue?»

«Je dirai les deux mon cher .»

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la peluche et lui tira les joues . Cette dernière lui tapa les mains .

«Bas les pattes!» S'écria t-elle

«T'es une poupée vaudou?»

«Bien sûr que non! Je m'appelle Richard et je suis une peluche tout ce qui a de plus normale , si ce n'est que je parle . »

«Au point où j'en suis … »

«Tu sais , je sais ce qui se passe … »

«Les nouvelles vont vite ..»

«Tu veux connaître mon avis?»

«J'en ai absolument rien à foutre .»

Il lui tourna le dos mais Richard qui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille se mit sur son épaule .

«Je te le dis quand même! Je pense que si tu deviens au moins amis avec Antoine , cela sera moins dur à supporter et le temps te paraîtra moins long .»

«J'ai pas envie d'être ami avec un insolent , impertinent misogyne …»

«Je le connais merci je sais comment il est . »

«Et tu cautionne ce qu'il fait?»

«Bah je suis pareil que lui .»

«Bon sang où est-ce que j'ai atterrit …?»

«Dans un endroit disons … Spécial .»

«J'ai envie de partir .»

«Oui mais tu ne peux pas .»

«Je veux retrouver ma famille … Mes amis … »

«T'en fais pas , maintenant on sera tes amis Samuel et moi .»

«Samuel …»

«Le chauffage privé d'Antoine .»

Le Pauvre Patrick ne put en entendre plus il mit ses mains sur ses oreilles .

«Si tu le prend comme ça … »Fit Richard avec de l'assommer avec une casserole

Le jeune homme s'évanouit sur le coup et tomba par terre .

«J'ai horreur qu'on ne m'écoute pas . »Grogna t-il

Il voulut partir mais se ravisa .

«Ca serait comme même vache de le laisser attraper froid juste pour ça …»

Il glissa une couverture sous lui et en mit une autre sur son corps .

« On pourra pas dire que j'suis un animal sans cœur . »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit discrètement

Antoine s'allongea sur le canapé et mit ses deux bras sur ses yeux .

Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué de se lever ce matin?!

Il a envie de se réveiller et de voir que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve mais … Il savait pertinemment que cette horrible situation n'est que la triste réalité .

Qu'est-ce qui peut arriver de pire?

Moi je sais! Et vous le saurez qu'au prochain épisode!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Mariage fake et plus si affinité

Patrick se leva de très mauvaise humeur se matin là .

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était chez Antoine et son père et cela se passait très mal .

Il se sentait dépaysé dans cette grande maison avec ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas .

Il devait se marier avec quelqu'un qu'il détestait et en plus il devait se faire passer par quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas: Un homosexuel .

En plus , le pire du pire , c'était le fait qu'Antoine lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs .

La veille par exemple il lui avait piqué un de ses pulls favoris et il y avait dessiné un pénis . Il était allé même jusqu'à rentrer dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il était sous la douche et l'a prit en photo tout nu en l'insultant de gros porc .

Il se prépara et se dirigea vers la salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà Antoine et son père .

Il ignora totalement son « futur fiancé»

«Il faut faire un banquet en votre honneur . »Lança le père

«Pourquoi pour nous afficher?» Fit Antoine , amer

«Pour afficher votre bêtise y a pas besoin de grand chose.» Ricana Patrick-

«Pardon?!»S exclama Antoine piqué au vif

«Les garçons s'il vous plaît . Intervint Le Père en claquant des mains , Je veux faire un banquet pour dévoiler votre amour au grand jour . »

«Qui aurait de l'amour pour cet obèse mal fagoté?» Grogna Antoine

«Pour un aristocrate vous avez très mauvais genre .»Répliqua l'intéressé

«Répète un peu pour voir!»

«C'est vrai que Patrick a plus le style d'un aristocrate que toi .»Dit le Père

«Pardon?!» Cria Antoine

«Y a que la vérité qui blesse .» Fit Patrick avec un sourire sadique

«C'est celui qui dit qui est!»

«C'est pas comme ça qu'un aristocrate doit parler .»

«Ton aristocrate je te le fous dans le …»

«Poulet frite?»Proposa Richard en leur tendant un plat de poulet frite

«Ta gueule!» Cria Antoine

Richard en reste bouche bée .

«Ok … Je crois que je vais m'amuser avec Samuel ça me fera du bien .»

Il reposa le plat et partit un peu choqué .

«Fiston , tu dois parler à ton oncle .» Fit le père

A l'évocation du Mafieux le jeune homme pâlit soudainement .

«Je peux pas … Il me tuera …»

«T'en fais pas , tu seras jamais seul avec lui .»L'encouragea le vieil homme

«Comment ça se fait que t'aies l'air d'insister pour que je lui parle alors qu'en général t'as horreur de ça»

« Je dois faire une exception pour aujourd'hui et tu le sais très bien »

« J'espère qu'il sera bien sadique avec vous » Lança Patrick

Toi la ferme! Répliqua Antoine en se levant du canapé

«Reviens vite .»Lui dit son père un peu inquiet

«T'en fais pas .»

Il sortit de la maison .

Pendant le trajet son cœur se mit à battre la chamade . Comment son oncle allait -il réagir à cette annonce pour le moins inattendu?

Antoine a toujours été son préféré . Il avait lui même 4 enfants mais c'était lui qu'il préférait parce qu'il avait «le comportement d'un Mafieux 100% pur jus » comme il le lui disait souvent .

Mais là … Avec cette révélation il va très TRES mal le prendre il pourrait même essayer de le tuer … Non il ne devait pas y penser , il allait survivre à cet enfer … Enfin il croisait les doigts .

Arrivée devant la maison de son oncle , il se confronta comme d'habitude aux molosses qui gardaient la maison .

Après une bonne courses poursuites et les cris lamentables de … Bon ok je vous le fait parce que c'est trop drôle .

«TOUCHEZ PAS A MA BITE!» Hurla t-il en protégeant désespérément son pénis

Heureusement pour lui les chiens s'attaquaient plutôt à ses fesses .

Après quelques minutes il vit une porte qui menait directement au bureau de son Oncle .

Il fonça dedans et s'écroula sur le premier fauteuil venu .

Comme par magie les molosses s'arrêtèrent devant le seuil de la porte et repartirent les oreilles et le museau rabattus .

Il sentit soudain la fumée du grand cigare typique de son Oncle . Finalement c'était pas un miracle que les méchants toutous aient eu peur .

«Alors petit Mafieux tu es venu voir ton Oncle préféré?» Fit l'homme tout joyeux

Joie qui ne risque pas de durer .

«Oui tu m'avais un peu manqué .» Mentit Antoine

«Toi aussi mon grand … Surtout que t'as une réponse à me donner .»

Il s'assied derrière son bureau tandis que le jeune homme se remit dans une position descente et respira un bon coup .

« Allez Antoine ça va aller .. » S'encouragea t-il avant de lancer:

«Mon oncle , j'ai un truc à t'annoncer.»

«T'as enfin accepté mon offre?» Demanda son Oncle

«Non pas vraiment…Mais j'ai …Rencontré quelqu'un .»

«Oh vraiment?Qui est l'heureuse élue?»

« C'est … Un mec .»

Pendant un instant le visage de l'Oncle Carlos se décomposa il devint tout pâle et écarquilla les yeux

.

«PARDON?!» S'écria t-il

Il se leva se planta devant lui lui prit le col et le secoua comme un prunier .

«Tu ne PEUX PAS être gay c'est pas POSSIBLE!» Hurla t-il

«Carlos …»

«Un mafieux c'est HETERO!»

«Lâche moi ..»

Au contraire Oncle Carlos se mit à l'étrangler de toutes ses forces , tellement fort qu'Antoine devint rapidement tout bleu .

Heureusement pour lui un de ses hommes de main s'interposa:

«Monsieur , un des Mendez deale dans notre territoire!»S'exclama t-il paniqué

«Et putain de…»

Il se tourna vers Antoine et le foudroya du regard .

«On reparlera une autre fois .. Mais je peux te l'assurer , tu peux dire adieu à ton héritage de rêve , sale PD.»

Il cracha tout près de lui le lâcha et partit en trombe .

L'homme de main lui fit soudain un clin d'œil et suivit son patron .

Il en profita pour s'enfuir par la fenêtre une deuxième fois .

Arrivé chez lui il se précipita dans sa chambre et fondit sur son lit .

«Quel con!» Cria t-il en lançant son oreiller contre le mur

«Calme toi mec .» Lui lança Richard

«J'aimerais devenir une petite souris ..»

«Ca s'est si mal passé que ça?»

«Il a horreur des homos … Mais bordel je suis son neveu! Son , protégé son poulain , pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a étranglé comme ça?!»

D'abord choqué , la peluche vint vers lui et lui ébouriffa délicatement les cheveux .

«Ca va aller … Il est sous le choque mais il reviendra vite sur ses paroles et ses actes .»

«J'espère …»

«Tu veux faire un peu de pôle danse?»

«Oui je veux bien …»

« Allez viens on va danser avec Samuel!»

Il lui prit la main et sa patte et l'emmena dans sa chambre personnelle .

Patrick passa devant la chambre et vit soudain Antoine torse nu en train de s'échauffer devant Richard et un radiateur carrément bizarre .

«Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?» Demanda t-il

«On va faire de la pôle danse .» Répondit Richard

«C'est quoi la pôle danse?»

«C'est quand tu danse de façon sexy sur une barre .»

«Ce sont pas les prostituées et les gogos danseuses qui font ça?»

«Oui mais on aime ça .» Répliqua Antoine

«Antoine , vous êtes un aristocrate , vous devez vous comporter comme tel .» Répliqua Patrick

«Je t'emmerde le coincé.» Grogna l'Aristocrate

«Vous savez … J'ai le contrat sur moi …»

Il prit le bout de papier qui semblait être le «contrat de mariage» . A sa vue l'autre se mit à pâlir légèrement . Il avait comprit ce qu'il fallait faire .

«Ne fais pas ça … »Gémit -il

«Vous faites ce que je veux et je conserve ce contrat en lieu sûr .»

«Comment ça ce que tu veux?»

«Vous arrêtez les trucs pas très catholique .»

«Mais je veux pas être une tapette!»

«Comment ça une tapette?»

«Oui! Non seulement je dois me faire passer pour tel mais en plus je dois en être un en ne faisant pas de trucs sexuels?! Ca jamais!»

«Et pourquoi donc?»

«Y a pas écrit « frustré sexuel» sur mon front contrairement à d'autre .»

«Je préfère ne pas répondre à ce genre de diffamation.»

«N'empêche c'est la première fois que j'entends un roturier parler aussi bien .» Lança Samuel

«C'est parce qu'il se prend pour un roi .» Grogna Antoine

«C'est pas gentil de dire ça .»

«Il me dit que je suis un misogyne obsédé sexuels j'ai donc le droit de dire que c'est un coincé du cul qui se prend pour un roi .»

«C'est sûr que comparé à vous un SDF aurait l'allure d'un roi .»

Fou rire général même Patrick eut un léger rire .

«T'es mignon quand tu ris.» Lança Richard d'une voix sensuelle

«Taisez vous... »

«Même moi tu me vouvoies j'suis déçu .»

Autre fou rire .

La journée se passa sans réel incident notables à part le père qui appela Oncle Carlos pour lui demander pourquoi son fils avait l'air abattu .

Son frère lui cria dessus en l'insultant de «père irresponsable incapable d'élever son fils correctement et de l'amener dans le chemin de la virilité hétérosexuelle » .

Le soir les garçons se préparèrent pour la soirée du banquet .

Enfin … Antoine était plutôt d'humeur gameuse .

«Tu devrais te préparer le banquet est dans une heure . »Le Gronda Richard

«Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire j'ai pas envie d'y aller . »

«Il va falloir pourtant que t'y ailles , c'est un banquet à ton honneur .»

«Je laisse le monopole au coincé du cul .»

«C'est marrant ça .»

«Quoi donc?»

«J'ai remarqué que ta voix commence à être un poil moins cassante quand tu parles de lui .»

«Et alors ça ne veut rien dire .»

«Mouais si tu le dis ..»

«Tu le détestes autant que tu le dis?»

«Personne ne me sort autant par les trous de nez que lui!»

«T'en es vraiment certains?»

«Mais oui! Roh tu m'énerves à la fin!»

Il se leva et alla finalement se préparer .

Patrick se regarda dans le glace .

Il était quand même plutôt beau dans son costume bleu ciel avec sa chemise blanche .

Il remit sa mèche rebelle en place et sourit .

C'était la première fois depuis au moins un an .

Le père arriva derrière lui et sourit à son tour .

«T'es vraiment beau .» Lança t-il tout joyeux

«Ca me boudine pas trop?» Demanda Patrick

«Mais non t'es parfait . Fais gaffe ou sinon je t'adopte tout de suite .»

«Vous savez , monsieur , que c'est que temporaire .»

«Je sais et c'est bien dommage , j'aimerais vraiment que vous vous mariiez tous les deux . »

«Quelqu'un d'autre se mariera avec lui , ça sera pas moi .»

«Roohh … J'suis déçu .»

Il lui tapota tout de même l'épaule .

«On doit y aller .»

«Oui monsieur .»

L'homme lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de banquet .

A la grand surprise des deux hommes Antoine était déjà là très élégant habillé d'un smoking gris perle qui flattait bien sa silhouette et son nœud papillon rouge .

Son père le prit dans ses bras .

«T'es magnifique .» Lui chuchota t-il à l'oreille

«Merci papa .» Répondit son fils sur le même ton

Il le tourna vers la foule et lui prit la main ainsi que celle de son fiancé .

«Voici mon fils et son fiancé .»

Gros silence pesant .

«On est morts … Chuchota Antoine

Soudain les invités se mirent à applaudirent et à lancer des sifflements appréciateurs .

Les deux jeunes gens furent bouche bées .

«C'est ce qui s'appelle un super accueil.»Lança le père

Il les avança vers le publique .

«Comment doit on faire?» Demanda Patrick un peu intimidé

«Il suffit de sourire et de parler en ayant l'air naturel . »Répondit Antoine

Et c'était parti pour une soirée ennuyeuse où les deux jeunes hommes se contentèrent de répondre aux questions et de se prendre la main de temps à autre pour paraître plus crédible aux yeux du publique .

Plus tard dans la soirée une fille se dirigea vers eux , le regard pétillant .

«Qu'est-ce que tu as morveuse?» Grogna Antoine

«Je peux avoir un petit bisou?» Demanda la fille

Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'air dégoûté .

«On est pudique . »Improvisa Antoine

«Roohh … Vous êtes pas drôle les gars .»

«Et toi t'es lourde!»

Voyant que Patrick avait l'air plus conciliant elle se tourna vers lui avec un air de chien battu trop mignon .

«Je peux avoir un petit bisou s'il vous plaît monsieur … »Gémit -elle d'une voix faible

«Je veux bien si c'est pas sur la bouche , mais c'est bien pour vous faire plaisir . »Soupira Patrick «Pourquoi pas sur la bouche?»

«C'est juste qu'on aime pas s'embrasser sur la bouche en publique.»

«Bon … D'accord si vous insistez …»

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa la joue de son «fiancé» sur les hurlements hystériques de la jeune fille .

Il s'éloigna de lui et regarda tout autour de lui .

Il vit les gens en train de les dévisager .

«Bien sûr la gamine avait prévu le coup » Pensa t-il

Il serra fort Patrick contre lui .

Encore des cris hystériques …

« C'est vraiment nul … » Gronda t-il intérieurement

Il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il avait accepter de se «Fiancer» avec Patrick .

Même ce dernier n'avait pas envie de le faire , cela se voyait dans son regard .

Alors pourquoi continuer?

Il alla boire un verre de whisky au comptoir . De son poste il vit des gens parler à Patrick et celui ci leur répondre avec un grand sourire , sincère .

C'est marrant … A lui il ne sourit jamais .

En même temps c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais été sympa avec … Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?!

Il avait les idées vraiment claires .

Il décida de sortir prendre un peu l'air .

Il s'adossa contre un mur , alluma une cigarette et tira une grosse taffe avant d'expirer un bon coup .

La soirée était la pire de sa vie entière … La journée aussi … Ainsi que la semaine .

Il soupira et se remémora avec nostalgie les jours heureux où il était tranquille dans son château et où il pouvait se faire servir sans se faire embêter par un coincé du cul qui lui interdit d'assouvir ses pulsions les plus profonds . Il pouvait même plus faire du pôle danse avec Richard et Samuel . D'ailleurs il se demandait si il n'y avait pas un petit truc entre des deux là ...Bah quoi? Il allait bien se marier avec un autre homme alors qu'il était hétéro tout est possible maintenant .

Patrick arriva à côté de lui l'ai préoccupé .

«Votre père vous demande .» Lança t-il de sa voix neutre

«On va bientôt se marier tu devrais arrêter de me vouvoyer .»

«Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire alors qu'on est pas intime , on a même jamais eu de geste intime .»

«C'est donc ça qu'il te faut .»

Le garçon aux cheveux fous eut un regard plutôt mystérieux tandis que son vis à vis semblait un peu perturbé .

«Euh … Oui … Enfin … Je crois»

«Ca veut dire que si on a un contact intime tu acceptera de me tutoyer …»

Le Coincé se mit à reculer jusqu'au mur .

«Vous … Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire?» Balbutia t-il

Il se rapprocha de lui et mit ses bras en éventail autour de sa tête .

«Arrêtez ça tout de suite!» S'écria le jeune homme

Au contraire son «fiancé» déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes .

Patrick se figea aussitôt .

Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que Antoine daigne à se retirer .

«Bon , maintenant qu'on l'a eu ce geste intime maintenant tu vas me tutoyer .»

Et il partit sans demander son reste .

«Tu le déteste autant que tu le dis?»

La voix de Richard résonna dans sa tête .

A la réflexion … Peut être qu'au fond il s'était monté la tête .. Après tout il le connaissait pas si bien que ça .

Il devrait peut être essayer de lui parler .

Il se dirigea vers lui et le vit en train de lancer un sourire ravageur à une jolie blonde qui se mit à glousser .

Il serra légèrement les dents .

En fait non il méritait pas qu'il li parle!

Il décida d'aller se coucher .

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ( avec un léger retard désolé )

A bientôt pour la suite les louloutes :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3: Mpreg en vue?!

Et voilà le chap 3 qui parle d'un thème dont beaucoup de gens parlent à outrance le Mpreg!

Mais est-ce qu'il y en a vraiment ici ..? Mystère .

Je vous laisse le découvrir .

Bonne lecture :3

Quelques jours après le banquet , Patrick , Antoine et son père s'étaient mis aux préparatifs du « mariage» .

Patrick prenait un peu plus ses marques et se rapprochait du Père .

Quand à sa relation avec Antoine .. Disons que c'est cordial , hein on va pas vous faire peur xD .

A son réveil Antoine vit Richard en train de faire un strip-tease à Samuel .

Et dire qu'il revenait à peine d'une dépression de plusieurs semaines .. Depuis l'arrivée de Patrick tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pour la peluche .

C'était vraiment bizarre .

Il se leva , se prépara ( bon on va pas vous faire un dessin hein xD ) et alla dans le salon .

Il vit Patrick en train de prendre un petit déjeuner … Très copieux .

«Bah dis donc t'as bon appétit toi .» Rigola le père

«C'est dégoûtant .» Grogna Antoine

«Je te prie de ne pas m'insulter .»Répliqua Patrick

«Encore ta pseudo politesse à deux sous …»

«Je suis les règles de la diplomatie et des bonnes manières .»

Il mangea son troisième pot de yaourt de la matinée .

Antoine le regarda , un peu dégoûté .

«Comment fait -il pour manger autant?» Demanda Richard

«Alors là … Je sais pas mais c'est vraiment bizarre .»

«L'amour rend bizarre . »Lança le Père qui s'était glissé derrière lui

Les deux sursautèrent et le jeune homme tomba par terre comme une merde .

«Depuis quand t'es là?!»S'exclama t-il

«Un petit moment .» Répondit calmement son père

«Attends … Comment ça «l'amour rend bizarre …?»»

«Tu m'as très bien compris .»

Le vieil homme eut soudain un air mystérieux , très mystérieux même .

«Il a un chéri …» Chuchota t-il

Gros blanc … Le garçon aux cheveux fous se mit à rire .

«Lui … Avoir un amoureux … Elle est bien bonne celle la »

«Bah quoi c'est possible , il est charmant , poli , prévenant . »

Richard et Antoine se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire .

«Vous savez que j'entends tout? Et je vous signale que je suis pur hétéro!» Intervint le brun

Fou rire Mania chez les deux autres .

«Je vais voir le fleuriste qui vient avec moi?» Demanda le vieil homme

«Moi je veux bien .» Répondit Patrick

Il se leva et suivit l'Aristocrate dehors .

«Richard ..?»Fit Antoine

«Oui mon chéri?»

«Dis moi ce que tu penses .»

«Et si … Patrick était enceint?»

Silence pesant …

«C'est impossible!»S'écria le jeune homme

«Bah pourquoi?»

«Je suis pratiquement certain qu'il a pas d'amoureux!»

«Tu en es bien sûr?»

«Oui!»

«Pourquoi réagis-tu aussi violemment?»

«Comment ça?»

«Tu cries presque comme si ça te faisais chier?»

«Si jamais … Il était vraiment … Enceint … Non seulement ça serait ignoble et en plus on aurait un enfant sur les bras … Oui effectivement ça ferait chier .»

«T'es vraiment sûr qu'il y a que ça qui te fait chier?»

Gros blanc …

«Oui … Y a que ça . »

«C'est ça j'te crois …»

«Non mais c'est vrai . »

Samuel arriva vers eux difficilement .

«J'ai fouillé dans la chambre de Patrick et j'ai vu quelque chose de très bizarre … »Dit -il

«Quelles choses?»

«Une photo de famille déchirée et une lettre d'invitation à une fête .. Glauque .»

«J'aime pas ça …»

«Ah tu vois tu te soucies de lui!»

«La ferme Richard .»

«Faudrait peut être aller le voir .» Proposa Samuel

«Pas con pour un radiateur .» Lança Richard

«La ferme l'ourson .»

«Allez les copains on y va!»

La femme de ménage arriva .

«Patrick a reçu une boite entière de paquets de yaourts .» Annonça t-elle

«Il les mangera plus tard .» Répliqua Antoine

Ils sortirent dans la rue .

Chez le fleuriste Patrick était avec son futur «beau-père» .

«Que penses tu des orchidées?» Demanda ce dernier

«J'aime beaucoup mais c'est plus pour les femmes .» Répondit Patrick

«Oui , tu as raison .»

«Dites monsieur … Pourquoi vous m'avez accueilli aussi chaleureusement?»

«J'aime bien les gens et puis , je sais pas , je t'aime bien , ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là . »

«Ca me fait bizarre , d'habitude les gens me détestent .»

«Peut être parce qu'ils ont l'habitude de te trouver coincée des fesses .»

«Trop franc …»

«Allez viens on va trouver les fleurs de tes rêves .»

«Des lys …»

«Pardon?»

«J'aimerais des lys .. Les fleurs préférées de mon fils .»

«T'as un fils?»

«On va dire ça … »

«Il est comment?»

«C'est .. Quelqu'un de très doux , de très joyeux , c'est la joie de vivre incarnée , même un dépressif serait hilare en passant une heure avec lui . Il est aussi très beau et extrêmement intelligent . »

«Il a bien des défauts ton fils parfait .»

«Il est trop petit encore pour en avoir …»

«C'est mignon …»

«Merci monsieur ...»

«Bon … Je vais devoir te laisser , le fleuriste m'attend .»

«Et moi …?»

«Vas voir Antoine , il t'attend .»

«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?»

«Mon petit doigt!»

«Ok …»

Il sortit de chez le fleuriste .

Richard et Antoine passaient le quartier au peigne fin depuis une bonne demie heure .

«Il est bien caché ton petit chéri . »Lança Richard

«C'est pas mon petit chéri … Mais c'est vrai qu'il est bien caché .»

« Attends … C'est pas lui là bas?»

La peluche désigna Patrick qui entra dans un magasin .. De bébé!

«C'est bon .. On est sûrs .. Y a un truc avec un bébé .» Fit Antoine

«Je crois qu'il va avoir un garçon .» Lança Richard

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?»

« Les gros ventre c'est un petit garçon .»

«Ah .. Mais ça veut dire que tous les obèses ont un petit garçon dans le ventre?»

«Oui c'est ça sauf que eux , ils peuvent pas accoucher .»

«Oh les pauvre .. Mais alors comment ça se passent quand ils font un régime?»

«Il se volatilise et vole vers un autre ventre .»

«Ah .. Alors il faut qu'il fasse un régime pour pas accoucher!»

«Exactement!»

«Faudra qu'on lui fasse manger que des légumes boire des laitages et faire du sport .»

«Bonjour je suis le fils de Dieu et ma mère est vierge!»

«What the …»

«Fuck?»

«C'est quoi le rapport?»

«Rien je pensais juste à Jérémy Ferrari .»

«Ok … »

Soudain un cri attira leur attention , Patrick avait flashé sur un ensemble blanc et noir pour bébé .

«Il a un grand instinct maternel .»Commenta Richard

«Moi j'ai pas l'instinct paternel …»

«Heureusement que tu seras jamais pè... Attends une minute!»

«Quoi? »

«Et si … C'était toi le père … »

«Moi … Mais je l'ai jamais touché!»

«Tu l'as embrassé . »

«Oui mais … Attends … Mais comment tu le sais?!»

«Je vous ai vu .»

«Richard!»

«Bah quoi je m'inquiétais pour vous ..»

«C'était pour qu'il arrête de me vouvoyer .»

«En arriver à ça pour qu'il arrête de te vouvoyer … T'es sûr que tu le déteste? »

«J'avoue que je me pose des questions … »

«On est copain copain à point c'est tout!»

«Allons bon quelle est la référence cette fois?»

«Code Lyoko reprogrammer , Code Lyoko un monde sans dan …»

Et c'est un magnifique coup de poing du garçon aux cheveux fous!

Patrick sortit du magasin de bébé les bras pleins de sacs .

«Bon sang .. C'est vraiment stressant . »Gémit Antoine

«Il faudrait lui en parler directement .»Lança Richard

«...Richard … »

«Oui?»

«C'est horrible je crois que tu es malade ..»

«Pourquoi donc?»

«Tu viens de dire un truc intelligent!»

«Oh mon dieu … J'ai dit un truc intelligent! Hourra!»

«Hourra!»

«HOURRRAAA!»

Les jeunes sursautèrent et virent Patrick derrière eux tout sourire .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» Demanda Antoine

«Je suis allé acheter un cadeau .»

«On peut savoir quel cadeau?»

«Ca ne vous regarde pas .»

Il eut le regard assombri et repartit sans même les attendre .

Ils durent lui courir après pour pouvoir lui parler de son « cadeau»

Arrivé à la maison Patrick s'assit lourdement sur une chaise .

«J'ai terriblement mal au dos …» Gémit -il

Richard se figea tandis qu'Antoine écarquilla les yeux .

«Ton ventre te donne mal au dos?» Demanda t-il

«Ouais … Il est trop gros .»

«C'est bizarre ça .» Fit Richard

«Les obèses sont comme ça .» Ricana Antoine

«Tais toi . »

«Dis moi mon petit Patrick , tu n'aurais pas un amoureux par hasard?» Demanda Richard

«Je t'ai dit que j'étais hétéro .»

«Mais il y a qu'un mec capable de faire tomber enceint un autre mec . »

Gros blanc …

«Attends … Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?»

«Bah quoi c'est vrai ce que je dis .»

«Mais … Attends … Tu crois que je suis … »

Il se mit à rire devant le regard incrédule des deux autres .

«Je ne suis pas enceint!» Fit -il , très moqueur

«Mais … Alors … Pourquoi est-ce que t'as un aussi gros ventre?»

«Je mange énormément .»

« Des yaourt?»

« C'est ma sœur … Elle m'en passe tous les jours pour que je grossisse le moins possible tout en mangeant autant que je veux »

« Ton mal de dos .. »

« Vu que j'ai toujours été gros j'ai toujours eu mal au dos »

« Et les gros ventre … C'est pas le signe que la personne et enceinte?»

« Qui a bien pu te raconter une bêtise pareille?»

« Richard … »

Et ce fut une magnifique course poursuite à travers toute la maison …

Pendant ce temps là dans la maison de l'Oncle Carlos .

« Vous avez fait vos recherche?» Demanda ce dernier à l'un de ses hommes de main

« Patrick Baud , ancien professeur de philosophie à l'université, il a arrêté ses activités pour causes de « dépression» On a jamais su les raisons de cet arrêt intempestif . »

« Vous pensez que mon neveu prend un risque en se mariant avec lui?»

« Aucun monsieur … »

Voilà qui est fort dommage .. »

Il s'avança vers un petit champ où se trouvaient les trois molosse en train de se battre entre eux .

« J'ai bien envie de jouer avec les nerfs d'Antoine , histoire de lui faire regretter cette , écartade du droit chemin »

« Vous voulez que je donne un ordre?»

« Non ce n'est pas la peine … La leçon viendra d'elle même »

« Bien monsieur .. »

L'homme de main s'inclina et partit sans demander son reste .

Le lendemain chez Antoine c'était séance de sport intensive .

Patrick venait des efforts mais le sport ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé .

« Allez plus vite . » Grogna Antoine

« Assez je n'en peut plus!» Cria le jeune homme

Il posa ses altères sur le sol et partit .

« Attends!» Cria à son tour Antoine

Trop tard , il était déjà parti .

« Ca c'est bizarre aussi . » Fit Richard

« C'est quoi ton explication cette fois?»

« Je vais me taire cela vaut mieux pour nous deux . »

« Effectivement »

Patrick alla vers une jolie petite maison et frappa à la porte . Une jeune femme au visage triste lui ouvrit .

«T'es venu finalement .» Dit -elle d'une voix faible

«C'est son anniversaire après tout .» Répondit la brun

« Entre .. »

Le jeune homme entra et se dirigea vers une espèce d'autel avec une photo d'un petit garçon d'environ trois ans .

« Il était magnifique .. »Souffla t-il

«Il aurait plu aux filles . »

«Il doit le faire ..Du paradis .»

Silence pesant .

«Je vais faire du thé . » Annonça la jeune femme

«Merci , Elsa .»

La dite Elsa alla dans la cuisine .

«Je suis là mon trésor .. »Fit Patrick d'une voix douce

Il mit le petit ensemble noir et blanc sur l'autel .

«Papa est là …»

Papa? Alors il est bien papa? Ah ça vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode!

Ps: J'ai appris il y a seulement quelque jours qu'à la base Samuel devait être un radiateur et Richard un chien et non un ours en peluche mais c'est pas grave on va dire que dans ma version ce sont un radiateur et un ourson ^^ .

J'espère que cela vous aura plus .

A bientôt les chouchous :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Déjeuner en famille … Sentiments naissants?

Une semaine plus tard , les préparatifs étaient presque terminés ils manquait plus que le costume d'Antoine .

Patrick faisait les cent pas dans le salon .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» Demanda Antoine

«Ca va faire deux semaines … Et ce n'est même pas fini!»

«T'en fais pas c'est bientôt terminé .»

«Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte … »

Il s'écroula sur le canapé tandis qu'Antoine se mit à côté de lui .

«T'as autant marre que ça?» Demanda ce dernier

«Oui …»

«Marre de vivre avec moi ..? Tu voudrais plus jamais me voir?»

Hésitation .. Grande hésitation . Il voulut répondre mais le Père arriva joyeusement vers eux en tapant des mains .

«Les garçooooonnnnsssss j'ai une graaaannnndddde nouvvvellleee !» Annonça t-il joyeusement

«Qu'est-ce qui a encore?» Grogna Antoine

«J'ai organisé un déjeuner de famille!»

Gros blanc , les deux garçons se regardèrent hébétés .

«Qui y sera?» Demanda Antoine

«Il y aura …»

Un silence puis il se souvint de la grande boulette qu'il venait de faire .

«Je crois que j'ai fait une énorme erreur … Je suis désolé …»

«Me dis pas que … »

«J'étais tellement content quant on m'a proposé l'idée de faire ce déjeuner que j'ai pas fait gaffe …J'ai demandé à la bonne d'inviter … Tout le monde …»

Tout le monde …. Le jeune homme se mit à pâlir . Tout le monde .. Ca veut dire que _lui _aussi sera là … Voyant son malaise Patrick lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne .

«Allez tout va bien se passer . »Dit -il d'une voix douce

«Patrick …?»

«Hm?»

«Mon père nous regarde bizarrement . »

Il tourna la tête vers Jorgio ( oui oui le père s'appelle Jorgio! ) qui était effectivement en train de les regardait avec un air rêveur .

«Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Monsieur?» S'étonna t-il

«Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble … »

Les deux jeunes gens se lâchèrent la main au grand dam du Patriarche .

«Il faut qu'on se prépare .» Lança ce dernier semblant ne pas vouloir se laisser démonter

«Mais c'est demain .. »Tenta de s'interposer son fils

«Oui mais on doit préparer nos affaires c'est un déjeuner très très important .»

«Bien monsieur . »Fit Patrick

«Appelle moi Papa ...» Gémit le Père

«Pourquoi donc … Vu que dans quelques jours on ne se reverra plus jamais de notre vie .»

Gros blanc gênant … Ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai … Ils allaient plus jamais se revoir après le « mariage» … Ils le savaient … Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi dur pour les trois hommes?

«Tu pourrais venir nous voir de temps en temps .» Intervint Richard en sautant sur l'épaule d'Antoine

«Plus vite vous disparaîtrez de ma vie mieux je me porterai .» Contra durement Patrick

Il retourna dans sa chambre .

«C'est cruel ce qu'il a dit!»Gémit à nouveau le Père

«T'en fais pas pépé dans quelques jours ça ira mieux . »Lança Samuel

«J'suis Papy mais pas un Pépé . »

«Papy …?»

«Patrick a un enfant … A ce que j'ai entendu .»

Gros blanc .

«Ca fera une famille recomposée alors . »Lança Richard

«C'est bizarre il en parle jamais .» Remarqua son maître

«Peut être parce qu'il veut pas étaler sa vie privée . »Hasarda Jorgio

«Sans doute …Faudrait lui en parler . »

«Laissons le tranquille pour l'instant .»

«Ok …»

Le Père partit aussi joyeusement qu'il était entré .

«Mon Oncle va nous humilier c'est sûr .» Lança Antoine

«Faut pas être aussi pessimiste . »Répliqua Samuel

«Le brûlé a raison , il faut voir le verre à moitié plein pas à moitié vide . »Renchérit Richard

«Je sais qu'il va se passer un truc . »

«Où est passé le mec fou de son Oncle à tel point que ça aurait pu être de l'inceste?»

«Richard!»

«Bah quoi c'est vrai …»

«Il y a que la vérité qui blesse .»

«Dis donc vous deux je pensais que vous me croyiez amoureux de l'autre gros lard.»

«Disons que le Gros Lard c'est l'amour Fluffy et l'autre c'est l'amour Hot .» Ricana Richard

«Connard …»

«Allez on va tout préparer!» Lança Carmen

«Carmen … »Fit Antoine

«Oui?»

«Ta gueule . »

«Mais...»

«T'en fais pas il est juste de mauvaise humeur .»La rassura Samuel

«Oh … D'accord . »

Un jour ils s'apercevront qu'ils parlent à une peluche vous en faîtes pas … Enfin si ils ont assez intelligents xD .

Ils passèrent la journée à préparer le pique nique car oui le Père a préparé un pique nique géant pour la famille et les gens ont accepté de venir à condition qu'Antoine et Carmen fasse à manger .

Le soir venu Patrick arriva dans la cuisine et vit Antoine en train de galérer pour faire une pâte à pizza .

«Ca … Va aller …?» Demanda t-il timidement

«Je suis un pro de la cuisine mais j'ai jamais réussi à faire de la pâte à pizza .» Grogna Antoine

«Ca tombe bien c'est l'une des rares choses que j'arrive à faire à peu près correctement .»

Le garçon aux cheveux fous s'arrêta dans son geste et le regarda avec des yeux ronds .

«Tu sais faire ces machins infaisables?!»

«Ca prend du temps mais oui j'y arrive .»

«Aide moi s'il te plaît …»

Et une bouille de chiot trop craquante et une!

«Ok c'est bon …»

Il arriva à côté de lui et commença à pétrir la pâte .

«Ah d'accord …» Souffla Antoine

«Hm ..?»

«T'es un vrai cuisinier italien .»

«Idiot …»

Oh ça va j'suis pas un fin connaisseur . Mais c'est vrai que j'ai fait un peu de cuisine italienne ça me rappelle une fois …

Malheureusement pour lui son faux fiancé continuait à pétrir la pâte le laissant faire un monologue complet sur ses vacances en Italie .

«Je déteste qu'on me foute des vents .» Grogna t-il

Silence radio .

Hé ho! Je suis là!

Il leva les bras et fit la danse Chakaron Macaron mais Patrick se concentrait sur sa pâte .

Il leva les yeux au ciel se baissa et colla doucement ses lèvres aux siennes .

Patrick s'arrêta net et se surprit à fermer les yeux . Antoine s'arrêta un sourire narquois sur le visage .

«Tu m'écoutes maintenant …?»

«Ouais …»

« Ta pâte est liquide chéri .. »

« Suis pas ton … Attends quoi?! »

Il vit la pâte entre ses mains presque trop liquide .

«Merde!»

Il se remit au travail tandis qu'Antoine l'observait attentivement .

«Coupe les tomates au lieu de me fixer comme ça . »Lança Patrick

«Oh … Désolé …»

Il se mit à l'aider et ils continuèrent à cuisiner jusqu'à tard dans la soirée . Carmen les vit soudain en train de danser la valse pendant la cuissons de deux pizzas .

« Qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux … »

Quand ils eurent enfin fini …

«Oui!» S'écria Antoine

Il prit Patrick dans ses bras .

«Merci merci merci …»

«Antoine …?»

«T'es le meilleur …»

«Euh … Si tu le dis …»

Il se dégagea doucement .

«Il faut qu'on … Aille se coucher …»

«Euh … Oui … Oui oui .»

Ils allèrent se coucher avec un sentiment bizarre .

Le lendemain tous se préparèrent pour le grand déjeuner , même Richard s'était mis un joli nœud papillon pour l'occasion .

«T'es très mignon .»Lança Antoine

«J'ai l'air ridicule .»

«Non t'es très élégant chéri .» Intervint Samuel

«Aww … Merci .. Pour la peine je te ferai de la pôle danse quand je rentrerai»

«Quel honneur trésor .»

«Bon excusez de vous interrompre les jeunes mariés mais on doit y aller .» Intervint Antoine

«Sois pas jaloux , toi aussi t'es très beau dans ton p'tit smoking .»

«Mouais …»

Ils arrivèrent devant Patrick et Antoine s'arrêta net .

Il était magnifique .. Hein? Quoi? Magnifique … Hé ho Antoine!

C'est Patrick , le gros lard salaud! Faut pas te sentir bizarre en le voyant!

Il s'avança vers lui et lui prit la main .

« T'es … Élégant … » Dit -il un peu gêné

«Merci ..»

«Eh ben dîtes moi en voilà un magnifique couple . »Fit son Père en arrivant vers eux

«Papa … »Grogna son fils

«Allez on y va il faut pas attendre nos invités!»

Les bonnes chargèrent les boîtes de plats dans le coffre de leu limousine , ils montèrent dans la voiture et prirent la route pour le pique nique .

Arrivés la bas ils virent toute la famille au grand complet .. 600personnes!

«C'est énorme …» Souffla Patrick

«Toutes les familles Aristocrates sont très grandes .» Répondit Antoine

« Ah … »

«Allons y messieurs …»

«Ok …»

A peine ils descendirent de la voiture qu'ils furent assaillis par les membres de la famille .

Ils durent faire des photos , des fausses demandes en mariages des interviews express et même déjeuner avec des fillettes .

Vers la fin de l'après midi Antoine était presque soulagé quand soudain

L'Oncle Carlos arriva vers eux .

Antoine devint pâle comme un linge .

«Oncle Carlos .. » Fit -il d'une petite voix

«Tiens , voilà l'invité d'honneur … Ca te fait quoi d'avoir trahi ta propre famille?» Ricana son Oncle

«Je … J'ai trahi personne …»

«Si … Les homos sont des traîtres en plus d'être des êtres répugnants .»

Il se tourna vers Patrick et lui tendit la main .

«Je suppose que vous êtes l'Heureux Élu . »Dit -il d'une voix très froide

Tellement froide que le pauvre jeune homme eut froid dans le dos .

«Oui Monsieur . »Fit -il poliment en lui serrant la main

La main du mafieux était encore plus froide que son ton et sa poigne était très forte , presque violente . Antoine prit son ami par les épaule le dégageant de l'emprise de son Oncle .

«Voyons Antoine c'est impoli d'interrompre un salut . »Grogna ce dernier en le fusillant du regard

L'intéressé prit peur . Cet homme devant lui était à l'opposé du Carlos qu'il connaissait .

Lui qui était ordinaire si souriant et chaleureux surtout avec lui tait aussi froid qu'un reptile et ses yeux semblaient lancer de véritables éclairs .

«Vous voulez manger un morceau avec moi ?»Demanda Carlos

«Euh … Ben …» Commença Patrick

«Non merci on mange avec mon père . »Contra Antoine un peu mécontent .

«Bon … D'accord , à une prochaine fois alors .»

Il repartit d'un pas reptilien et menaçant .

Un jeune homme typé latino aux yeux bleus nuit arriva vers eux avec un grand sourire .

«Ca fait plaisir de te voir cousin .» Lança t-il avec un grand sourire

«Martin ..» Fit poliment Antoine

Il se firent un accolade . Pourtant le garçon aux cheveux fou avait l'air mal à l'aise .

Patrick toussota .

«Bonjour monsieur .» Lança poliment Patrick

Il lui tendit la main tout intimidé .

«Il est adorable ton chéri .» S'extasia le dit Martin

«Je … Suis pas …»

«C'est le plus adorable et le plus affectueux des chéris . L'interrompit Antoine , hein mon cœur?»

«Euh … Oui»

Et un petit câlin entre les meilleurs ennemis et un!

«J'en serais presque jaloux . »Lança Martin d'une voix pourtant neutre

«C'est ça on te crois .» Rigola Antoine

«Je me sens mal … »Gémit Patrick

«Mais non bébé t'en fais pas » Répliqua son « fiancé»

Il lui embrassa la joue , Patrick se sentit soudain bizarre . Il avait envie de lui rendre son bisou , mais il se retint .

«C'est mignon . »Fit le Latino

«Toi t'as pas intérêt à le toucher . »Grogna Antoine

Patrick le repoussa brusquement .

«C'est bon j'en ai marre que tu fasses ton Papa Poule j'suis assez grand pour gérer mes fréquentations .»

«Patrick …»

«Va nous chercher un verre tu serais un amour .» Lança Martin

Antoine partit sans rechigner .

«Il est pas un peu chiant des fois?» Demanda son cousin

«Si …»

Le Latino lui caressa doucement le cou .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ..?»

«J'aime bien faire ça …»

«Pourquoi ..?»

Martin se mit à pouffer discrètement .

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»

«T'es tellement mignon quand tu fais ton innocent. »

Il lui embrassa la joue . Le brun se mit à rosir très légèrement .

Antoine arriva avec les canettes et se figea en voyant l'action qui se dérouler devant lui . Martin continua à lui embrassa la joue et commença à lui embrasser la mâchoire .

Antoine voulut intervenir mais son Père le prit par le poignet et l'emmena vers, d'autres cousins .

Patrick finit par repousser le Dragueur .

«Doucement .. N'allez pas vous imagine des choses .»Dit -il fermement

«Mais … Je croyais ... »Commença Martin

« Je … Vous m'intéressez pas »

«Tu veux pas de moi? Je suis pas à ton goût?»

«Vous êtes bel homme mais je …»

Il ne put finir sa phrase , Martin le fit basculer sur le banc et se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux .

«Tais toi un peu ..» Grogna t-il

Il déchira la chemise de sa victime . Ce dernier essaya de se dégager autant qu'il put en vain .

Martin lui donna une gifle .

«Espèce de …»

Patrick ferma fort les yeux s'apprêtant à recevoir un autre coup .. Au lieu de ça il sentit son corps s'allécher et entendit des cris aigus . Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Antoine et train de mettre une raclée monumentale à Martin .

«Arrête ..» Fit-il d'un voix faible

Ne l'entendant pas , le garçon aux cheveux fous continua de rouer son cousin de coups violent sur tout son corps .

Le p'tit brun fonça vers lui le prit dans ses bras par derrière ( non non pas de sous entendus pervers! ) et le serre fort contre lui .

«Par pitié … Arrête …» Gémit -il

L'autre resta figé quelques secondes puis finit par lâcher Martin qui détala comme un lapin .

«T'es un malade mental … »Fit Patrick

«Ouais … Je sais .. »

Il se dégagea et s'enfuit en courant .

«Il part où mon fils?» Demanda le père

«Faire la gueule .» Répondit Richard

«Merci j'avais remarqué …»

Il partit à son tour puis en chemin il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui .

«C'était vraiment une peluche qui m'a parlé?»

Oui … Une peluche … Mais sois pas choqué petit Jorgio

Antoine arriva devant une mare et se mit à lancer des pierres dans l'eau .

«J'suis vraiment con ! »Cria t-il dans le vide

Seul le vent qui secoua les arbres alentours lui répondit .

«Oui je parle tout seul! Il manquait plus que ça pour faire la panoplie complète de la folie furieuse!»

«J'ai rien dit .» Lança une voix familière

Martin …

Le jeune homme s'installa à côté de lui .

«Tu sais que je serais capable de te tuer .»Grogna le garçon aux cheveux fous

«Pour Patrick … »

«Pourquoi tu dis ça?»

«Tu te souviens pas qu'avant son arrivée on était les meilleurs amis du monde?»

«Je vois pas le rapport »

«Si,tu le vois très bien .»

Antoine leva les yeux au ciel et refit des ricochets .

«J'avoue que je pensais que ton Oncle te tuerait .» Reprit Martin

«Pareil .. »

«J'y crois .»

Antoine arrêta net son geste .

«De quoi?» S'étonna t-il

«Beaucoup de gens disent que votre couple est faux … Moi j'y crois . »

«Pourquoi?»

«Comment t'as réagi quand je l'ai dragué .. Tu l'aurais pas fait pour quelqu'un d'autre . »

«Tu veux dire que t as fait exprès?!»

«C'est pas mon genre … »

«Connard comment t'as pu … »

«Je voulais simplement te tester . »

«Je …»

«Toi t'es en train de vraiment tomber amoureux sans t'en rendre compte . »

«Si je deviens homo je m'appelle plus Antoine!»

Il rentra chez lui en trombe .

« Comment veux tu qu'on t'appelle maintenant Ginette?»

« Ta gueule!»

Patrick était déjà rentré depuis longtemps .

Il faisait les cent pas depuis une bonne heure au moins .

«Tu me donnes le tournis .» Gémit Richard

«Pourquoi diable a t-il fait ça?»Demanda Patrick

«Je l'ai toujours dit , il tient à toi .»

«Il me déteste ..»

«Oh pitié tu veux rire ou quoi c'est toi qui a commencé les hostilité»

«Comment …?»

«Tu l'as critiqué , rabaissé à tout bout de champs du coup c'est normal qu'il a commencé à mal te parler mais au fond de lui il tient à toi . »

«C'est paradoxal ..»

«Mais c'est la vérité , vous allez être une famille …»

Soudainement furieux Patrick lui lança un coussin à la figure qui l'envoya contre le mur .

«J'ai pas de famille!» Cria t-il

«Pas besoin d'être si grossier .» Grogna la peluche

«Je ne suis pas … Grossier …»

Il s'écroula sur son lit .

«La vie est injuste ..» Grogna t-il à son tour

Alors qu'il commença à s'endormir il sentit une masse sur lui en train de le serrer méga fort .

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Antoine en train de la prendre dans ses bras .

«Qu'est-ce que …?» Commença t-il

«Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit?» Demanda l'autre d'une voix timide

Adorable … Patrick se surprit à rosir légèrement .

«Euh … Pourquoi? Tu as fait un cauchemar?»

«Non … J'en ai envie c'est tout . »

«Ok … Mais c'est la dernière fois .»

Antoine sourit et ferma les yeux . Patrick l'enlaça et s'endormit tout doucement .

Richard les regardait avec des yeux attendris .

«Ils sont trop mignons ensemble …» Souffla t-il

«Ouais dommage que se soit pas un vrai couple .» Renchérit le Père

«Vous savez que vous parlez à une peluche monsieur?»

«Je m'y suis fait ne t'en fais pas ».

«N'importe qui aurait peur . »

«Il se passe tellement de trucs bizarre en ce moment un de plus ou un de moins qu'est-ce que ça change?»

«Que dalle . »

«Exactement .»

Il partit vers le salon tandis que la peluche continuait de regarder le « mignon petit couple » .

«Eux je leur donne même pas deux semaines pour tomber fou amoureux …»

Que va t-il se passer? Mystère et boule de … Noix de pécan xD

Oui oui je sors .. Mais juste avant je voulais vous dire que j'espère que cela vous a plus et je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre bisous mes bébous :3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5: Faux mariage danse de l'amour

Salut les doudous voilé le chapitre 5 tant attendu ( ou pas … )

Le faux mariage c'est .. Funky xD

Bonne lecture :3

Patrick se réveille bon je vous raconte pas ce qu'il fait , se dirigea vers le salon et vit Jorgio en train de danser la valse avec son fils .

«Euh … Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que vous faîte?» Balbutia t-il

«Ah bonjour Patrick!» Fit joyeusement le père

Le jeune homme vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux habillés de leur costume pour le mariage .

«Vous savez que le mariage est demain …?»

«Oui oui t'en fais pas on s'entraîne juste à danser!»

«On a déjà prit des cours .»

«Je sais mais c'est un jour très important pour vous deux il faut que vous sachiez danser .» Lança Jorgio

«Se déguiser en pingouin , danser , c'est pas moi tout ça . »Grogna Antoine

«Allez encore un petit effort »

«Oui , encore un effort et je vais enfin pouvoir partir . »Dit Patrick

«Redis ça encore une fois et je te ligote et te séquestre dans la cave pour l'éternité . »Grogna Richard

«Pardon …»

«Ne vous énervez pas allez on va commencer .» Intervint le père

«Non merci j'ai autre chose à faire . »Lança Patrick

«Mais … Pat .»

Trop tard il était parti . Le Patriarche baissa la tête .

«T'en fais pas papa il doit juste être fatigué c'est pas contre toi .»Le rassura son fils

«J'espère …»

«Mais oui .»

Il le prit doucement dans ses bras . Après quelques secondes Jorgio se dégagea et lui tapota tendrement la joue .

«Bon … Je vais faire les derniers préparatifs , à l'assaut!»

Il sortit de la pièce en sautillant tandis qu'Antoine se mit à regarder dans le vide .

«Antoine … Antoine …» L'appela Richard

Aucune réponse …

«Antoine …»

Silence radio .

«Y a Patrick!»

«Hein ou ça?!»

«Ah! Tu penses encore à lui!»

«Non … Bien sûr que non … »

«Si . »

«Non … »

«Il est ici!»

«Ou ça?!»

«J't'ai eu!»

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre?»

«Que tu commences à vraiment t'attacher à lui … Et … C 'est dangereux .»

«Parce qu'il veut partir .»

«Exactement .»

«Ouais … Mais je peux l'en empêcher .»

«Ca va être dur . »

«Ouais … Mais je relève le défi .»

High five .

Bon y a les occupations habituelles je vais pas m'attarder dessus .

Quelques heures plus tard Patrick faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre quand il entendit un cri du salon . Antoine!

Paniqué , il fonça dans le salon et le vit allongé par terre .

«Antoine!»S'exclama t-il en se précipitant vers lui

«Crie pas …»Gémit celui ci

«Désolé … Ca va aller?»

«J'ai trébuché rien de grave … Aide moi à me relever . »

Il s'exécuta et lui dépoussiéra sa chemise et son pantalon .

«Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?» Demanda t-il

«Je m'entraînais encore … »

«Encore? On dirais que tu joues ta vie . »

«Disons que si j'me loupe c'est la honte ..»

«Hm .. »

«Tu veux essayer?»

«De quoi?»

«Bah la danse , viens tu vas aimer j'suis sûr . »

«Euh …. Ok . »

Il alla timidement vers lui , son « fiancé» lui prit une main la mit sur son épaule prit l'autre et mit sa main libre sur sa hanche .

«J'suis un peu nerveux …» Avoua Patrick

«T'en fais pas ça va aller …»

Il le colla à lui et commença à le faire danser . Baud posa sa tête sur son épaule .

«Ca va?»

«Finalement c'est pas si mal … »

«Ouais … »

Ils continuèrent à danser jusqu'à la fin de la musique .

Antoine s'arrêta et lui caressa la joue et les joues de son fiancé eut des petits pigments roses .

«Je … je crois que je vais y aller .»

Il tourna vite les talons et partit presque en courant .

L'Aristocrate baissa piteusement la tête et regarda sa main . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de foutre? Il commençait à vraiment perdre la tête .

C'est Patrick … Patrick … Patrick … Il avait son nom en tête toute la journée … Il en rêvait même la nuit … Patrick … Mariage … Départ … Ah ça non il en était hors de question!

Patrick ne devait pas partir! Il l'en empêchera … Même si il doit sacrifier … Euh … Son honneur? Non peut être pas … Euh … Samuel voilà! Même si il doit sacrifier Samuel!

Et voilà qu'il pense à sacrifier son radiateur de toujours pour un mec qu'il a rencontré un mois auparavant … Il en avait trop prit …

Plus tard dans la nuit .

Patrick n'arrivait pas à dormir , il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au lendemain .

Pourquoi quand il a enfin l'occasion de se marier il faut qu'il épouse un mec et un inconnu par dessus le marché?

C'était vraiment injuste , sa sœur avait de la chance … Elle elle était mariée à son amour de jeunesse et elle était heureuse et lui chaque jour qui passait lui donnait un peu plus envie de se pendre .

_T'es sûre? _

De quoi?

_Bah tu sais comme moi que certaine personne ne disent pas ce qu'ils pensent .. _

Mais là il le pense ils le dit pas .

_Merde … _

Maintenant ta gueule .

_Ok … _

Perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Antoine et lui rentra dedans .

«Ca va?» S'enquit ce dernier

«J'arrive pas à m'endormir …»

«Toi aussi t'es angoissé?»

«Ouais . »

«Tu veux que je te fasse du café?»

«Oui s'il te plaît .. »

«Allez viens .. »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur le canapé .

«J'ai sommeil … »Gémit Patrick

«Allez je reviens . »

Il lui embrassa le front et partit dans la cuisine .

C'est bizarre … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait comme ça avec lui? Lui qui était tout le temps méchant et méprisant avec lui .

Il sentit soudain quelque chose de chaud contre sa joue , une tasse de café .

«Tiens .» Lança le garçon aux cheveux fous

«Merci …»

Il commença à boire et café .

«Tu vas vraiment partir?» Demanda Antoine

«C'était prévu . »

«J'en ai pas envie .»

«Hein?»

Le jeune homme se leva et le prit dans ses bras .

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore?» Grogna son «fiancé»

«J'ai juste pas envie que tu partes .»

«Pourquoi?»

«J'sais pas … Peut être que je t'aime bien . »

«T'es vraiment bizarre …»

«Je sais .»

«Merci pour le café … »

Il se dégagea et voulut partir mais le retint .

«Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir?» Demanda le chevelu

«Encore?»

«Oui … S'il te plaît … Pour la dernière nuit … Pitié . »

«Bon … D'accord … Mais pas de pelotage .»

«Oui!»

Il le prit très ( très!) difficilement ans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre .

Non stop! Pas d'allusions perverses! Pas tout de suite ( je vous expliquerai plus tard promis ) .

Le lendemain tous se préparèrent pour le mariage .

Antoine décorait la salle des fêtes avec Richard , Patrick essayait tant bien que mal de mettre son costume tandis que le père s'occupait de tout le reste .

Bibidabidibou! C'est marraine la bonne fée … Ma chérie ma chérie Bonjouuuurrrr …

_Nekomi … _

C'est bon c'est bon j'ai compris j'arrête … Roh .. Si on peut plus déconner .

_Mouais … _

Enfin bref … Patrick se battait encore avec son smoking quand il entendit frapper à sa porte .

«Entrez … »Grommela t-il

Une jolie ( enfin jolie … ) brune arriva tout sourire .

«Salut E.T!» Fit elle en s'approchant

«Elsa!» S'exclama Patrick

Il prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui .

«Tu m'as manqué ver de terre .»

«Toi aussi grosse vache . »

«C'est pas gentil ça . »

Il lui frotta la tête .

«Aie … Arrête grand frère .»

«Désolé , alors comment va ma petite sœur préférée .. »

«Ta seule petite sœur par la même occasion … Mais je vais bien on m'a prévenu pour ton mariage … Cachottier .»

«A propos de ça je voudrais t'en parler . »

«Tu m'en as jamais parlé de ce garçon . »

«C'est normal . »

«Non c'est pas normal! Je suis ta sœur j'ai le droit de savoir . »

«C'est un faux . »

«Un faux … Mariage?»

«Exactement .»

«Mais … Pourquoi?»

«Je t'expliquerai un autre jour pour l'instant je dois y aller . »

«Ok … Mais t me dois une explication . »

Elle l'aida avec son costume et l'emmena devant l'autel où Jorgio l'y attendait .

«T'es magnifique!» S'exclama t-il les larmes aux yeux

«Merci … Vous aussi vous êtes très beau … »

«Oh que de compliments … Bon on y va eu dada!»

Il l'emmena à l'autel .. Soudain Patrick se sentit comme .. Aspiré .. Aspiré dans une espèce de trou noir .Il avançait , avançait , il se sentait même plus avancer . Il voyait plus les invités le regarder les yeux brillants , il entendait plus la musique , ne sentait plus le bras de Jorgio sous le sien .

Il voyait plus que lui … Antoine .

Antoine … Il .. il rayonnait … Oh non , non … NON! Pas penser du bien d'Antoine! Interdit!

Et pourtant il était vraiment mignon … Non! Si … Non! Si … Non!

Il trébucha soudain et atterrit aux pieds d'Antoine .

«Ca va aller?» S'inquiéta ce dernier

«Oui … Ca va aller … »

Il se releva et dépoussiéra son costume .

«Bon … les amis … Comment le prêtre Je vais … Marier ces deux individus … Je vous … Déclare … Mari et Femme …? Qui est la femme?»

Quelques rires et silence pesant .

«Enfin bref on va dire que je vous déclare unis par les droits du mariage … Et vous faîtes ce que vous voulez .»

_Dis donc Nekomi ? _

Oui?

_Il est je m'en foutiste ton prêtre ou t'as juste pas d'inspiration?_

Un peu des deux! ^^'

Enfin bref ils s'échangèrent des bisous sur la joue sous une protestation des fans girls frustrées ( en même temps vu le nombre de fans Yaoistes … ) et la fête commença avec la fameuse valse de l'amour .

Antoine se planta devant Patrick et lui tendit la main tel un gentleman .

«Voulez vous m'accorder cette danse?» Demanda t-il

«Bien sûr .. »

Il se laissa emporter dans ses bras et ils se mirent à danser tel des oiseaux dans le ciel .

«Tu danses bien »Fit le chevelu avec un grand sourire

«Merci .. Toi aussi . »

«Je me suis beaucoup entraîné avec Richard . »

«Le pauvre .. Il a dû morfler . »

«Oui .. Dis .. Je .. Je voudrais essayer quelque chose . »

«Vas y .»

Il lui embrassa doucement le cou et Patrick ferma les yeux pour mieux en profiter .

Antoine glissa sa main dans son dos et lui fit des bisous papillons sur son cou .

«Attends … » Répliqua Patrick en le repoussant doucement mais fermement

«Quoi ..?»

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?»

«Je … Je sais pas … Je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive …»

«Calme toi … »

«Embrasse moi .. »

«Hein?»

«Embrasse moi .. Et promets moi que tu resteras toujours avec moi . »

«Pourquoi? »

«Parce … J'en ai besoin .»

«Parce que t'as encore besoin qu'on croie que t'es gay . »

«Nan … C'est de ta présence dont j'ai besoin . »

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rosir .

«Ca … Fait plaisir …»

«Embrasse moi … Pitié . »

Patrick déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres , il lui rendit son baiser et le serra fort contre lui .

«Patrick je ..Je ..»

«Hm? »

«J'ai peur de tomber amoureux de toi . »

Il s'arrêta net . Il vient de dire quoi là?

Et voilà la suite au prochain épisode!

Donc oui je vous ai promis une scène Yaoi mais réfléchissez si ils le font c'est qu'ils avouent qu'ils s'aiment .. Et si ça arrive ben la fic est finie … Donc vaut mieux faire petit à peit pour vous tenir hors d'haleine en tout cas c'est mon avis .

Enfin bref je vous donne rendez vous au prochain chapitre

A bientôt :3


End file.
